


A dark past.  A bright future?

by trixter201



Series: A royal pain in my ass [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Alastair, Abusive John Winchester, Alastair Being an Asshole, Alpha Alastair, Alpha Bobby, Alpha Bobby Singer, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Chuck Shurley, Alpha John, Alpha John Winchester, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta Zachariah, Creepy Alastair, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Twins, Emotionally Hurt Dean, Emotionally Hurt Sam, Eventual Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eventual Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Gabriel, Hurt Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Ill put more tags as I go, John Being an Asshole, John Winchester Being an Asshole, King Bobby, King John, King John Winchester, Multi, Not Beta Read, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Gabriel, Past Rape/Non-con, Poor Dean, Prince Castiel, Prince Dean, Prince Gabriel, Protective Bobby, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Sorry Not Sorry, Too many taggs, Tortured Dean, Tortured Dean Winchester, What Have I Done, lol, omfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixter201/pseuds/trixter201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping the kingdom of hellheim Dean begins to travel again. Being a 16 year old omega Dean goes through some difficulties in life. </p><p>When he comes across an omega who just happens to be the 13 year old prince Gabriel of Novak (who had run away and been missing for a week) he is </p><p> convinced to participate in the competition on who was to be the personal guardian of the two princes Castiel and Gabriel after there was an assasination attempt on their lives. </p><p>When King Chuck of Novak dies and his younger brother Zachariah takes over their lives change for the worse and they go on the run beginning a journey of trials, love, secrets, dark pasts, and a bunch of other shit. </p><p>How the hell is this gonna go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Im Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys just so you know comments help a lot. Be gentle but helpful. I will need to know If I should continue this story.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh btw these are some of the kingdomes 
> 
> Winchester  
> Novak  
> Singer  
> Hellheim  
> Purgatory  
> Romania  
> Harvelle  
> Amarla 
> 
> There are many other kingdomes but those are the biggest and most powerful. They are also more relevant to the story

Dean rode Impala along the rode as sun slowly went down, he had been riding for hours and was tired. He checked his pockets and realised he didn't have enough money for a room tonight. Dean sighed and turned Impala towards the trees and made his way into the woods, he rode for another 30 minutes or so before he pulled Impala to a halt and dismounted.

 

He sat down beside a tree and checked that his dagger was still at his hip and his throwing knives were still in his boots. He pulled his sword closer to him and fell into a light sleep. A few hours later, Dean heard the snapping of sticks and he could smell the strong odor of horny alphas.

 

He was on his feet instantly he bent over and grabbed his sword from the hard dirt ground and looked around waiting for the alphas to come into view. When they did there was 5 alphas and small brown haired male omega who was whimpering and pleading with them to let him go. Then one of the alphas slapped him to the ground and he heard a gruff "shut up bitch!"

 

The omega whimpered again while the Alphas laughed at him. Dean was conflicted, he could let these alphas rape this omega and live with massive guilt the rest of his life or he could attack and give away his position. Dean thought back to why he left his family, he made his decision.

 

One of the alphas forced the sobbing omega into a presenting position.

Dean turned away and leaned down.

The omega screamed loudly behind him, begging to be let go.

Dean pulled out his throwing knives and turned around

the now partially naked alphas begin to declothe the omega.

Dean readied his knife.

The omega screamed. "Quiet stupid bitch"

He pulled his arm back.

"Please please please no no No No NO NO!"

And he threw.

The 4 remaining alphas were dumbstruck as their alpha buddy dropped dead in front of them with a knife in his temple. Dean made his way over to the 4 alphas and the omega and pulled his knife out of the now dead alphas head. "Hey guys, so you wanna leave or do you want to end up like him?"

 

The alphas growled and drew their swords, the omega whimpered and pulled himself to a tree and curled up in a ball of fear. He was still in shock. The alphas circled Dean and he turned with him. One lunged and Dean ducked before cutting the alphas side with a knife. The alpha screamed in pain and fell to the ground with a thump. Three alphas to go. 

 

Dean ducked and dodged the alphas until tgey were tired. One of the three picked a rock while Dean was looking at the other two and threw it. It hit Dean in the shoulder and the alpha took Dean's distraction as a chance to grab the other cowering omega and put a blade to his kneck. The omega cried out and Dean froze. The two alphas took the chance and grabbed Dean one on each arm. Dean struggled but stopped when blood ran down the whimpering omegas neck. 

 

 

"Kneel like the little bitch you are" Dean slowly lowered to the ground onto his knees. The stupid alphas let go of his hands and never bothered to remove the dagger on his hip. Desn slowly reached to his hip and pulled out his dagged and before anyone knew it the two alphas both had their throats slit and were bleeding out.

 

 

Dean turned to the last alpha who was holding the omega and pulled a throwing knife out of his boot, the alpha looked terrified "maybe we could work something ou-" The alpha was cut off when Dean threw the knife impailing him in the eye. With all the alphas dead Dean moved to the omega who collapsed into his arms.

 

 

Dean picked up the omega bridal style and carried him to where impala had been tied, which was about 100 yards away. Dean sat back down against the tree and held the unconcious omega against his chest gently. With a closer look this omega looked to be inbetween ages 11 and 14, where was this kids family? 

 

 

Dean fell into another light sleep and stayed that way until first light went through the trees. Dean looked at Impala who was impatient to leave and rolled his eyes. He gently placed the fast asleep omega on the ground and untied Impala and let her graze. He put her saddle back on and packed up his weapons. 

 

 

Dean turned when he heard the whimper of fear behind him. He moved closer to the tree and sat down in front of the omega. "Hello" Dean said softly "Hi" The omega answered softly "Im not going to hurt you, I just have some questions, Can you tell me your name?" Dean asked softly "G-Gabriel" The ome-Gabriel squeeked. 

 

 

"Ok Gabriel, how old are you?" "Im 13" Dean made a noise of suprise and looked at Gabriel wide eyed "where is your familial alpha? Where do you live?" "I ran away" was all Gabriel answered. "How did you meet those alphas?" Dean asked gently, Gabriel looked up with tears in his eyes "I- I was walking and they grabbed me and dragged me here, then y-you killed them all" 

 

 

Dean nodded "Where am I?" Gabriel asked, "hmm somewhere in Amarla" Gabriel looked alarmed "I-Im from Novak" he stuttered. "Shit" Dean cursed under his breath, he had been on his way to Singer to visit an old friend. Dean sighed "Alright" he stood up and held his hand out to Gabriel "what?" Gabriel looked confused "Come on I'll take you home" 

 

 

Gabriel looked so suprised "Really?" Dean smiled "yeah kiddo but I don't have all day so lets get a move on" Gabriel took his hand smiling softly. Dean helped him onto Impala and then got on behind him. Gabriel sniffed then stared at Dean with awe "your an omega!" He said it with such awe that Dean couldn't help but smile "I know kiddo, lets go" Dean kicked Impala into a canter.


	2. Welcome to Novak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Gabriel arive in Novak. Dean has a theory that is proven true when he runns into the crown prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kingdomes main languages
> 
> Winchester -- Winchesin, English  
> Singer----------- Huntrin, English  
> Harvelle ------- Heveltian, English  
> Romania------- Romainian, English  
> Amarla --------- Amaran, English  
> Hellheim ------ Demon, English  
> Novak ---------- Enochian, English  
> Purgatory ---- Purgian, English

It took a week of nonstop riding to get from Amarla to Novak. While they were still in Amarla they bought two capes to cover both of them and to keep their omega scent from going everywhere. Gabriel had many nightmares and woke up screaming many times. Dean soothed him easily because he was also an omega and he was the one who had saved Gabriel.

 

When they finally arrived in Novak they were what Dean would consider friends. To Dean that was a big thing, he only had a few friends and all of them think he is dead. As they rode through the town Dean put his hood down so they didn't look too suspicious but Gabriel kept his hood up. Dean heard trumpets blare and Gabriel tensed in front of him.

 

A riding party of seven started riding through the square, six guards and a royal. They rode through the town and passed right by them. Only when they were out of scent range did Gabriel relax "Gabe? Whats wrong are you ok?" Gabriel took a deep breath "Im fine, can we get a room tonight, I dont want to face my family yet" Dean nodded, he knew the feeling, he was waiting to face his family, waiting for the right time.

 

"Sure Little Omega" Gabriel groaned "Ddeeeaaaannnn dont call me that" Dean laughed and got off the horse and went into the bar and got a room Gabriel following closely behing. If Anyone tried to steal Impala that has not been scent approved by Dean she would bite them so he was fine with leaving her out there until the roomkeeper would let them put her into the stable.

 

They went into the room and Gabriel laid down "Dean I'm really tired I am gonna go to sleep now wake me up tomorrow or if you need me." "Ill be downstairs in the bar" Gabriel rolled his eyes "alright, dont get us kicked out again" "that was one time Gabe, one time!" Gabriel rolled his eyes and went to sleep.

 

Dean walked downstairs to the bar that was now packed, he sat at the main bar where a female beta bartender was working "excuse me miss could I get a water" Dean looked around, almost half of the bar was starring at him, he was after all a 16 year old unmated omega.

 

The lady brought him a water, Dean made sure he had weapons on him by moving his ancles. Yes. He had his 8 throwing knives and 2 more tucked into his belt along with 3 small daggers. Dean heard some cat calls in Enochian from one corner of the room but he ignored them and focused on his water. Dean is fluent in many languages, Demon, English, Enochian, Winchesin, Huntrin, and Heveltian.

 

 

Dean heard the door open again and someone, an alpha, took a seat next to him and ordered a drink. Dean looked over at him it was the same guy he saw earlier, that royal. Dean leaned over and whispered in the alphas ear "hello Sir, should I be bowing or kneeling for you? I am honored to be in your presence yourhighness" Dean said sarcastically. 

 

 

He laughed when the Alpha tensed "how do you know who I am?" woah deep voice. "I saw you with your riding party earlier, you freaked out my friend" "So you wanna tell me your code name so we can have a conversation or should I call you highness loud and clear?" Dean smirked. "James" the alpha said clearly uncomfortable.

 

 

"Alright 'james' what are you doing in a place like this" "My brother Gabriel went missing a little longer than 3 weeks ago, he's an omega about this tall (he makes a motion with his hand, dean can atill hear the cat calling from the corner and its starting to piss him off), he is 13, brown hair gold eyes". So Dean was right after all, Gabriel was traveling with was the missing prince of Novak. 

 

 

"Hey bitch come over here" Dean heard from the corner, he turned to 'James' "one second" he stood up and walked over to the alphas "heya fellas can you oh I dont know? SHUT THE FUCK UP! I am trying to have a fucking conversation and I dont neex you knotheads inturrupting me every 10 seconds" Dean growled. 'James was looking at him woth suprise just like half the bar. 

 

 

Dean turned away from the alphas when and walked halfway back to 'James' when he heard "OOH hes got a big mouth on him, Come over here and lets put that mouth to some use!" Dean pulled a throwing knife off his belt turned and threw. The knife hit its target, right below the fowl mothed alphas ear.

 

 

Everyone in the bar was silent starring at him with disbelief, awe, anger that he thinks he could stand up to an alpha, all that jazz. Dean walked over to the alpha and pulled the knife from the wall "Next time, I wont miss" he growled and turned away, leaving the alphas shocked. He sat back down next to 'James' who was radiating awe. "Well I'm calling it a night see ya very, very soon" 

 

 

Dean walked upstairs leaving the crown prince Castiel behind in awe, knowing he would see him the next day. Gabriel was still asleep when he got back, he layed down and went to sleep, thinking about the last time he saw his family.

 

 

_"Please don't go Dean" Sam whispered "Sammy, your an alpha so Dad will be good to you, but if I stay I will die, you will be able to take the crown when you turn 18, you dont have to until your ready, but Sam, I will only return when you are king, remember this symbol (symbol of anti demon possesion symbol that is on Dean and Sam in the show), never, ever forget this symbol, because I am leaving a trail for you to find me should you need to leave too." "Ok Dean, I love you"_

 

Dean woke up, that was the last time he had seen his twin brother Sam. Dean shook those thoughts away, it was time for him to take Gabriel home. "Gabriel wake up its time to go home" 


	3. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes Gabriel back to the Novak Castle and gets an invitation

Gabriel shifted nervously on the back of Impala while Dean mounted her behind him. "Alright Gabriel lets go" Dean sighed "Wait Dean you don't know where I live!" Gabriel shifted again "Gabe I know where you live and if you dont stop moving your gonna fall off the damn horse" Gabriel stopped moving

 

Dean kicked Impala into a canter and rode through the town ignoring all of the stares he was getting. They both kept their hoods up this time as they rode. When they got to the palace doors they stopped by the gate "HALT WHO GOES THERE" A guard called. Gabriel lowered his hood and the guards stepped back. "Welcome back your highness" the guard said quietly then stepped back "THE PRINCE HAS RETURNED SPREAD THE WORD!" The guard yelled and let them in.

 

On their way in they heard many calls "the prince is back, the prince is here, the prince is alive, the prince has returned!" Gabriel cringed at 'the prince is alive' "hey umm Dean?" "Yes Gabriel?" "Umm are you mad at me?" Dean felt bad, this whole time Gabriel thought he was mad at him! "Of course not Gabe, we all have our secrets that we need to keep to ourselves!"

 

Gabriel sighed relieved that Dean was not angry with him. The palace doors opened and they both dismounted, Dean put his hand out to half Impala from following him and followed Gabriel inside. When they were inside the doors closed behind them, Dean made sure to keep his hood on and to stand near the corner. The guards shifted uncomfortably in his presence.

 

The doors from the side opened and two people stepped forward, one Dean recognized as 'James' or Prince Castiel. "Gabriel!" Castiel yelles and runns forward. Gabriel flinches when he is pulled into the hug and slowly wraps his hands around Castiel. Castiel frowns at Gabriel's hesitation "are you all right brother?" He asks gently. 

 

 

Some other guy dressed in royal robes but not as fancy as the king's enters the room and stares at Dean. "Who are you?" He then turns to Gabriel "were you with this *he sniffs* omega!" He says like he is outraged. "He could be an assasin Gabriel do you never think!?" Gabriel lower his head and cowered slightly. Dean stepped closer to Gabriel and the guards drew their swords. "Listen up asshole *everyone in the room looked shocked at his words* if I wanted any of you dead, you would be dead so shut the hell up. God sometimes I hate nobles" 

 

 

 

 Everyone was starring at him with suprise "and who are you?" The ugly bald noble asked. Dean lowered his hood and smirked when Castiel's eyes went wide "Im Dean" "you have an interesting accent Dean where are you from?" The king asked "Ive lived in many places" Dean shrugged "what was the most recent that you lived in for over a year?" Dean looked back at the king and looked back down, "Hellia" The guards looked alarmed and drew their swords. 

 

 

Desn rolled his eyes and faced the king again "oh please, out your weapons away im not here to hurt anyone and if I was you would be dead" The noble scoffed "your just an omega, nothing but a-" "Zachariah! Enough!" The king shouted. Aahh so the ugly bald guy is named Zachariah, interesting. 

 

 

 

"Well I'll be leaving now" he turned to Gabriel "don't do it again Gabe" Gabriel nodded and ran to him giving him a hug. Dean pulled him close until he felt a wetness on his shoulder "where will you go Dean?" "I don't know Gabe" "you could just stay Dean, your too young to be traveling by yourself all the time" Dean was stiff now. Gabriel turned to the king "father the competition! Could he compete in the competition?!"   

 

 

"There is no way he would survive he's just an omega!" "Shut up Zachariah!" Dean was still standing there thinking. Could he stop running and wait until Sammy was finally crowned king. "If that is what you wish my friend" Dean said with a small smile. Gabriel beamed with happiness and pulled Dean into another hug. 

 

 

 "Alright kiddo let me go" Dean groaned "I am NOT a kiddo Dean your only two years older that me!" Gabriel whined "Actually KIDDO I turned 16 a few weeks ago" Gabriel grumbled a 'whatever' and turned away. "Gabriel will you show Dean to the guest chambers please?" "NO!" Gabriel yelled and grabbed Dean hugging him flashing back to the alphas that tried to rape him.

 

 

Everyone in the room looked very alarmed when Gabriel collapsed into tears and tried to run to him. Dean held his hand up to keep them back so they didn't scare Gabriel more. Dean lifted Gabriel bridal style and carried him over to Castiel, "could you lead me to his chambers?" Castiel nodded and motioned him to follow.

 

 

 Dean carried Gabriel to his room and placed him on the large bed in the center gently, Gabriel had fallen into a troubled sleep and was thrashing on the bed. Dean motioned for Castiel to sit across from him, "I was in the woods sleeping when I smelled 5 horny alphas, I went closer to them and I saw they were dragging a small thrashing omega who was begging for them to let him go. They threw him to the ground and undressed themselves then forced them into presenting position and started to rip his clothes off"

 

 

Dean paused, Castiel looked very upset "I grabbed my knife and killed the first one, then another, then two grabbed me and one grabbed the other omega, he looked so scared, one put a knife to his throat" Dean moved over to the bed where Gabriel was and pointed to a scar that was now across his neck. It had already scarred because omegas heal faster then the other genders.

 

 

"The other two forced me to my knees but then let me go, I killed both of them. When I looked up the cut on Gabriel's neck was bigger and bleeding more, then I killed the final alpha, when Gabriel woke up I took him home, he never told me how he got so far, it took us a around a week and a half on horseback to get back into Nova, I found him in the woods of Amarla."

 

 

Dean sighed "Do you wish me here as well, if I am unwanted by the crown prince I can leave" Castiel looked up, he had tears in his eyes. "Thank you for saving my brother, of course you are welcome here" "What is this competition I hear about?" Dean asked "Alphas and betas and now you are coming to have a competion, whoever wins will be our new body guard and protector." 

 

 

That sounds fun "alright when is it?" "Its in 4 days" "good ill have enough time to practice sparrinf, do you know anyone I can spar with?" Dean asked taking in a deep breath. Woah Castiel smelt amazing! Castiel shifted uncomfortably "You can spar with Raphael ill set it up for tomorrow, ill take my leave." He got up and walked out. Dean sat back wondering what he did to make Castiel smell so uncomfortable. 

 

 

When Gabriel moved again Dean layed down next to him, Gabriel curled into him and he sighed with a small smile. 


	4. Bring it on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean trains and participates in the competition. He finds someone from his past, and shit happens.

The next morning Dean heard a knock at his door at sunrise. He opened the door and found some clothes, food, and a letter. Dean opened the letter and read as he ate,

 

Dean, Raphael expects you on the training field an hour after sunrise, he doesn't like it when your late.  
\- Castiel

 

Dean stood up and began getting dressed, he tripped while putting on the pants and landed with an 'umph' that woke up Gabriel "Dean?" "I'm going to the training field Gabe, Raphael expects me in, half an hour now." "Ok Ill come with you" They both got ready in silence and when Dean finished he walked out the door and jogged to the training field. The pants were very, very tight, Dean had a feeling they did that on purpose, oh well they made his ass look fantastic!

 

When he got to the field many of the soldiers were already warming up, he was called over by a black muscular man and he jogged to meet him. "Good morning Dean, I would like you to warm up with the other soldiers for now and spar with them, we will see where your at." Raphael said with a small smile.

 

He was trying to be friendly so Dean didn't take the insult as an insult. The soldiers were now running, Dean jogged to catch up and he ran at the back of the group keeping up easily, he wanted to pass them but he had a feeling he should keep his skills on the down low.

 

When they stopped most soldieds were panting and Dean was just smirking at all of them. Some of them saw him and then the whispers in Enochian started 'whats an OMEGA doing here' 'look at that hot piece of ass' 'I heard he is from hellia' etc. Dean rolled his eyes, they probably thought he couldn't understand him, and got in line to stretch with them. Most of the soldiers were not flexible at all, only 2 out of the 39 could do the splitz all the way.

 

Dean just grinned and dropped into the splitz. Many soldiers gaped at him but one scoffed and said "Well of course a bitch can spread its legs good". Dean looked over, the Alpha was about 4 people away from him. He wanted to spar with that one. When Raphael blew his whistle everyone started pairing off, aparently everyone was afraid to spar with him so Dean was partnered with him.

 

Dean made a show of looking nervous and the alpha chuckled and saud in english "Alright bitch ill go very easy on you if you promise to spread your legs for me later" Dean made himself blush and he looked down and noddes. When the alpha turned away Dean looked to the sidelines to see Castiel and Gabriel watching with worry, obviously they heard what the soldier had said.

 

Dean winked at them and Gabriel look of worry dropped into a grin, Castiel seemed to relax a little but he looked worried. Dean adopted a look and scent of fear and turned to the alpha and got into fighting position. The alpha charged forward and Dean faked a sqeak before dodging, everyone had turned to watch them. Dean let the Alpha flip him and pin him on his back with him in a split position.

 

The alphas dick was rock hard and pushed against his crotch. Dean made a whimper noise before he wrapped his legs around the alpha and began to squeese. The alpha looked at him with schock as he slowly lost air, the alpha pulled away and stood up panting. Dean got up and threw a punch. It hit the alphas side and Dean heard a crack and a yell.The alpha charged at him and Dean ducked throwing more punches. The alpha was on his knees and Dean gave him one more kick, to the head and knocked the alpha out cold.

 

No one moved, Dean turned, not even panting a little bit, to face Raphael and he said in enochian "I think I broke your knothead" that got a few huffs of laughter from the beta soldiers. Dean turned to the rest of the group and continued in enochian "Still think I'm good for nothing but spreading my legs?" Dean smirked then moved to the next station. Knife throwing.

 

The rest of the day Dean excelled in every training that he did. At the end of the day he was tired and ready for bed. He was walking through the hall when Castiel appeares behing him scaring the ever living fuck out of him. "Hello Dean" Castiel shifted nervously "you did awesome today, your, amazing, Fighter! Your an amazing fighter!" Castiel blushed and turned away and ran down the hall "Wait!" Dean called but he was already gone.

 

***

 

On the day of the competition there were 20 betas 30 alphas and Dean. No one expected him to make it. The whole time he was hearing crude joked and sexual comments that made him clentch his fists. Then he though of Gabriel and Castiel and decided he wouldn't act on their vulgar words and gestures.

 

Round 1: Running- eliminations 4 betas 2 alpha  
16 betas and 29 alphas to go

Round 2: swimming- eliminations 5 alphas 2 betas  
14 betas and 24 alphas to go

Round 3: Archery- eliminations 3 alphas 1 beta  
13 betas 21 alphas to go

Round 4: knife throwing- eliminations 5 alphas 3 betas  
10 betas 16 alphas to go

Round 5: obstacle course- eliminations 5 alphas 4 betas  
6 betas 11 alphas to go

Round 6- poison finding- eliminations 6 alphas 2 betas  
4 betas 5 alphas to go

Finnaly the sparring began.

Dean was partnered with a small beta and everyone else was partnered off, Dean had knocked the beta out cold seconds sfter the horn was blown.  
3 alphas 1 beta to go

The last round was a free for all they were all put together. The alphas went at each other while Dean and the other beta just watched only 2 made it to the next round. One of the alphas finally went down and then another. The last alpha then attacked the beta who was thrown easily and knocked out cold.

 

The alpha turned to Dean with a glare but said nothing as they walked to the weapon rack. They each picked a weapon and faced each other when Dean saw a tatoo on the side of his neck."Hello Decanan" The man said in demon. Dean gasped and stepped back and drew his weapon. "What do you want Jerrie" Dean snarled back in demon "King Alastair has been looking for you, im here to take you home" Dean attacked.

 

They fought for what felt like hours, Dean cried out when a sharp burning pain hit his side. Dean looked down, he had a deep gash in his side. Dean pulled a throwing knife from his boot and threw 2 getting the alpha in the eye and the throat. He dropped dean right in front of him.

 

While the crowed cheered that Dean had won not yet knowing.Dean had actually killed him. Dean limped out of the arena and made it into the castle. The last thing Dean saw was blue worry and fear filled eyes before he passed out.


	5. Stitches and bonding and blaming OH MY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will take place 1 year later.

The first thing Dean saw when he woke up was Castiel, he was laying on the bed with him, asleep, he smelled so good. Dean scooted closer gasping at the pain in his side and curled into Castiel. He fell back asleep within minutes.

 

 

Dean woke to Castiel shifting under him trying to move away. Dean shot up with a 'sorry!' and fell of the other side of the bed yelping as his side protested. Castiel rushed over worried that Dean had torn the stitches, "Dean! Are you alright?" Dean whined "Yeah i'm good" he gasped, "Oh, I guess i'm not" Castiel moved over and looked down at Dean, blood was pouring from Dean's side "DEAN!" Castiel got up and moved to Dean's side and picked him up bridal style.

 

 

 

Dean whimpered at the pain and Castiel felt like shit his omega should not be in pain! Wait...his? Castiel pushed that thought aside and grabbed one of the needles. "This may hurt Dean, try to be still" Castiel ripped Dean's shirt open and cleaned the wound before he began stitching it. Dean made no noise, and he didn't move. Castiel was impressed, even full grown alphas whine or move at the pain.

 

 

 

When he finished restitching Dean, he asked "How did you know where to do that?" Castiel gave a soft smile "Well my uncle Zachariah insisted that I do not learn fighting, that I have guards to do that, and I insisted that I must learn something, so we agreed on healing and music, the whole time i sewed you up you were quiet, that's impressive, I've known full grown alphas who whine or wriggle when they get stitched up." 'I guess that's where our roles are reversed in the traditional sense huh." Dean smiled at him. 

 

 

 

"Where did you learn to fight, I did not recognise your fighting style" Castiel said absently, "that's because its a mix of multiple styles, I have been all across the land" "What was your favorite kingdom to live in?" Dean thought for a moment, "I really like the people in Amarla, cause there not super gender based, I loved training in Harvelle, but I only trained there for a year, my all time favorite would have to be Singer though." 

 

 

 

"I have heard that Singer is a lovely place, we don't really get along with Harvelle that well because they are allied with Winchester and my father has some issue with King John, something about child abuse, but we get along well with Singer because all though they may be allied with Winchester they are open to others. We have not had any issues with Amarla or Romania, out main issues are with Purgatory and Hellheim."

 

 

 

"Are you sure you should be telling me this? I mean like isn't this all royal buisiness that little old me is not supposed to know?" "Well yes but I have a feeling your good with secrets" Castiel didn't hear Dean say "You have no idea" Dean looked up to him "I'm sorry that I umm snuggled? you last night" Castiel laughed "It is quite alright, I could have laid there forever the only reason I had to get up was because I needed to relieve myself." Castiel blushed.

 

 

 

"Hey now that I'm thinking about it, where is Gabriel?" Dean asked "Well when you were hurt he started freaking out and then he was sent to his room, he is probably waiting for news on if you survived or not." Dean jumped up 'We have to go see him now!" Dean urged Castiel toward the door."What is the hurry?" Castiel asked very confused, Dean shook his head "It's an omega thing"  When they arrived at Gabriel's room they knocked on the door.

 

 

 

When they got no answer they slowly pushed in the door and found Gabriel asleep on the couch tear streaks on his face. "Gabe" Dean whispered "Gabe wake up" Gabriel slowly opened his eyes. "DEAN! YOUR ALIVE! I was so worried, no one told me anything! They dismissed me! or sent me away! I thought you died!" Gabriel gasped "AND IT WOULD HAVE BEEN ALL MY FAULT! YOU COULD HAVE DIED AND IT WOULD HAVE BEEN BECAUSE I ASKED YOU TO COMPETE!" Dean sent Castiel a look that said 'That is why'

 

 

 

"I am sorry I only woke up recently" Castiel mumbled, "As did I" Dean nodded. Gabriel sent Dean a look that was 'are you fucking him? You would be SO cute together! I wonder what your babies would look like!' Dean sent a 'shut the fuck up' glare to Gabriel, their inner conversation lost on Castiel. Gabriel smirked one last time before turning to Castiel "you too are such a CUTE COUPLE!!!" Castiel blushed bright red and Dean smacked Gabriel on the back of his head.

 

 

 

"Hey! Ill have you know that I am a prince!" Gabriel faked being insulted "That's probably why your such a royal pain in my ass!" Dean glared Gabriel clapped his hands and walked over to the shelf, "Well I'm gonna read a book" "What's it called?" Castiel asked "It's called an Omega Barbarian Prince, its very good" Dean snorted "That used to be Sam's favorite!" 

 

 

 

"Who's Sam?" Gabriel asked, Dean got this lost look of deep sadness in his eyes "my brother" they dropped the subject and Dean eventually got up and left those two two to their brotherly bonding time. When he got to his chambers that were across the hall from Castiel's and next to Gabriel's, he sat down on his bed and thought about his brother, his father, Uncle bobby, aunt Ellen. They were all originated from Singer but Ellen was married off, her mate died later on after Jo was born. John and Bobby had gotten into a fight and he was sent to Campbell where he married Dean's mom Mary and they renamed the kingdom Winchester.

 

 

 

He thought of his father, maybe one day he could forgive him for what he did, 

 

 

_"Daddy, stop it- it HURTS!" Dean screamed as his own father pushed in the rest of the way, he screamed as he felt himself being torn apart on the inside. "Your ok baby this is what omegas are for, you look so much like your mother, ugh, so beautiful" "Daddy please" Dean begged for it to stop "It's ok Dean ill give you what you need"_

 

 

Dean had been 8 when it started. It happened over and over and he kept it from Sam the whole time, he eventually had left at age 10, leaving Sam behind, first he went to Singer, there he trained with bobby until he was 11 before Bobby had given him up and told John where he was, then he went to Harvelle and trained until he was 12, he had been on his way back from Romania to Harvelle, the shortcut was to pass through Hellia where he was kidnapped and that's where he stayed until he escaped 2 months ago.

 

 

Now he is here in Novak, waiting for Sam.


	6. 1 year Later

"Gabe get up we have training" for the past year Dean had been training Castiel and Gabriel in secret. Castiel being older and having natural alpha strength picked it up faster than Gabriel did when it came to hand to hand combat and sword fighting. But Gabriel was better at knife throwing and archery. 

 

 

"Dddeeeeeaaaaannnnnn!!! I'm sleeping" Gabriel whined. Dean smirked "Fine I guess you have completed your training, I will stop teaching you" Dean sighed. Gabriel shot out of bed and ran to get dressed, "Im coming!" He squeaked. Dean went into Castiel's room, Castiel was awake and slowly getting dressed "Come on Cas! Hurry it up!" Dean grinned at the long groan Castiel let out. 

 

 

 

When both princes were ready they went out to the training field and ran 2 laps. They started with archery and knife throwing, Gabriel hit the red area every time and hit the bulls eye once. Castiel was in the yellow and red area every time. They moved on to hand to hand combat deciding to skip sword play today. First was Dean VS Castiel, when Gabriel said begin, they circled each other, smirking, Castiel had not beaten Dean yet.

 

 

Castiel charged first and hit Dean in the side, Dean turned and kicked Castiel in the butt making him stumble, Gabriel snickered something about Dean kicking Castiels ass. Dean ignored him and ducked when Castiel turned. Dean did not expect Castiel's kick to the stomach when he ducked.

 

 

He fell backwards, struggling to breath, Castiel stood over him looking worried, Dean kicked his legs out from under him and sat on him he leaned down "When you get someone down, you either run or finish the job. It could be the direrence between life and death, do you understand" Dean growled into Castiel's ear. "Do you understand Castiel?" Dean growled, Castiel nodded, Dean looked up at Gabriel "Do you understand Gabriel?" Gabriel looked paniced and squeaked "yes".

 

 

Dean stood up and pulled Castiel up with him. "Were done for today, go shower and go back to bed guys Ill see you in a few hours" Dean took off into a sprint in the opposite direction of the rooms, "Wait Dean!" Castiel yelled but Dean was too far away to hear him or he just ignored him. Gabriel sighed and they both went back to their rooms and went to sleep.

 

 

When Castiel woke up at 9am Gabriel was not in his room so he went back to his room. He heard a faint singing, he moved closer to the door to Dean's room and thats were it was strongest. Inside Dean was holding a pendant that was on a necolace and singing in another language. It sounded beautiful so he stood there listening. After a while he stepped forward "What song is that?" Dean's head snapped to face his, his eyes red rimmed from crying. 

 

 

Castiel sat on the foot of the bed "Its a lulaby that my mother used to sing to me and my brother" Castiel nodded "What language is it?" "Winchesin" "you speak Winchesin?" Castiel asked "I was born there" Dean concluded "You never told me that" Castiel mentioned softly "There is much I have not told you Cas, but I have never lied to you" Castiel felt sad that Dean didn't feel like he couldn't tell him everything. 

 

 

There was a knock on the door "you need to leave Cas" The knock was more frantic this time "DEAN COME NOW IT IS IMPORTANT" Dean jumped up and opened the door walking out. The maid led him to the kings chambers and when he walked in. He struggled not to throw up, there on the bed was the king with his throat slit. He turned to the maid "Call the guards, keep the princes away from this room, they need 5 guards each minimum lock them in the dungeons if you have too, have the knights and doctor come here."

 

 

The maid nodded and left the room closing the door behind him. Minutes later the knights came in "Oh my god" Raphael gasped. Dean turned to the three knights, "we need to move the body and clean the room, ill check for any smells. Can someone guard the door?" The knight who had cursed moved to the door pale faced. Dean moved to the body and sniffed "He reeks of hellia and Novak. But not his own scent" he turned to the knights "Michael, Raphael, Lucas someone in this castle hired Hellia assasins, I know that because they are the best assasins and the most expensive only royalty would be able to afford them."

 

 

The knights stared at him in shock but listened "This is for your ears and your ears only, I am taking the princes and we are leaving Novak, I am going to move them through Winchester, Harvelle, and Singer, I want everyone to believe I kidnapped the princes while you three try to find out why he had the king killed. We will stay away until you either find out why he ordered the kings death or when Castiel turns 19 and is old enough to take the throne." "Umm Dean" Raphael shifted "who did this?" "Zachariah" Dean snarled 

 

 

Dean went to the princes rooms and packed the essentials and as much money as he could find in the rooms. He packed heat supressents for Gabriel and himself (mainly for Gabriel he was pretty much a self sacraficing ass hole). He ran to the stable and saddled Impala, Angel, and Trixter. He put his sword in the sheath on the saddle side and put two daggers in his belt.

 

 

He put half of the supressents in his saddle bag and half in Trixters. He put a bow and arrows on the side of trickster and knives, money,and clothes in the saddlebags. He stuffed the rest of the supplies in the saddle bags before he sprinted bacl to the Castle. He ran and found the princes in the ballroom arguing with the guards that were with them "I need to know whats going on PLEASE let us go!" Castiel pleaded with the guard. "Prince Castiel, Peince Gabriel, I have to ask you to follow me. Now" Zachariah was standing in the corner smirking unknown to the others in the room. 

 

 

Gabriel and Castiel followed him asking him questions that he ignored until they reach the stables. When they got there he threw Gabriel onto the horse, Gabriel yelped at the sudded jolt. "Dean? What are you-" "No time to explain! We must leave NOW!" Dean whisper yelled. Castiel wanted to know what was going on "Dean what is going on?" Dean turned to Castiel "Castiel I swear to god! If yiu dont get your royal ass on the fucking horse I will knock you out and tie you to the fucking saddle. I said I will explain later!" 

  


  


Castiel growled at Dean who startled and stepped back "Dean tell me now!" Castiel used his alpha voice on him without meaning to. Castiel felt horrified, especially when he saw Dean's eyes grow hard with anger and sadness, and Gabriel shook his head sorrow in his features. Dean looked up "The king was assasinated last night, and if we don't leave now all three of us will die too" he stated sadly. Dean pushed past Castiel and got on Impala, Castiel was shocked, his father was dead. Gabriel was silently crying on top of his horse. Wordless Castiel mounted his horse and they cantered to the gate. The last thing they heard behind the gates was "The princes have been kidnapped!, Dean has taken the princes!" 


	7. On the run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I wanted to let you know. If any of yall want descriptive smut you have to request it or else I will stick with non descriptive, its not that i dont like writing it, its that I dont wanna wright it if no one wants it.

They galloped through the wood until they believed they were far enough away from the castle. They dropped into a canter then a trot then a walk. No one had spoken since Dean told the brothers of their fathers murder. "Dean?" Gabriel asked quietly Dean pulled Impala to a stop and turned to face Gabriel "Yes Gabriel?" "How did our father die?" Gabriel asked motioning to himself and Castiel.

 

Dean looked between both of them "His throat was slit", "Why did we leave the safety of the castle then?" Castiel asked "Because I smelt two familiar smells on him, they were the ones who killed him" "And who is that?" Gabriel asked, "Zachariah and an old enemy of mine" Dean replied. Dean turned back around and kicked Impala into a canter ending the conversation.

 

"Where are we going?" Castiel called up "Harvelle" dean called back "Why Harvelle?" Gabriel called up "I need to visit an old friend" Dean called back "And open some doors to my past" Dean said to himself not knowing Castiel and Gabriel could hear him. It would take them 3 days on horseback to get to Harvelle, and 1 day to get to another town.  
They had not packed any food so Dean would have to hunt something. They rode for a few more hours before Dean put up his hand motioning them to stop riding.

 

"We will make camp here, Gabriel you will sleep in that tree tonight, Castiel you will sleep in that one, I will sleep in that one, tie your horses to my tree then grab your weapons and climb your own tree. Ill be back." Dean grabbed his bow and arrow and his throwing knives and walked 300 yards east. 1 hour later, Dean had killed two rabbits, not enough for all three of them. He cooked both rabbits before heading back to camp, when he arrived Gabriel and Castiel had done what he said. 

 

 

He climbed Gabriel's tree first, "Here Gabe" Dean handed him the cooked rabbit. "Thanks Dean" Gabriel was sniffeling "Im sorry about your father Gabriel, he was a good man and a good king" Gabriel sniffed and hugged Dean  "what was your father like Dean?" Dean sighed, he would never lie to them. "I dont know anymore, I ran away along time ago" "why?" "My father was rapeing me" he heard Gabriel's intake of breath "Is that why you saved me?" "One of the main reasons" "why did you never tell me that?" Gabriel asked. Feeling sad.

 

 

"You never asked, and it wasn't something i openly talk about. I have never lied to either of you, but there is much i have not told you" Dean pulled Gabriel into a hug and gave him a kiss on the forehead knowing Gabriel needed it "Goodnight Gabe" "night Dean" Dean climbed down the tree and then moved on to Castiel's tree.

 

 

He climbed up "here is dinner" Dean said nonchalantly, he was not upset with Castiel, he knew that him using the alpha voice was not on purpose. But Castiel still hadn't forgiven himself and when his alpha was upset Dean was upset. His alpha. Dean had started referring Castiel to his alpha weeks after he met him. He loved Castiel, but Castiel could do so much better, Dean was a runaway prince with daddy issues.

 

 

"Thank you" Castiel mumbled then scarfed half of it down. "Here you can have the rest" Castiel offered. "Thats for you not me, im ok" Dean said "Dean, eat, im not an idiot" He pushed the rabbit toward Dean "I never said you were, but I dont need to eat it" "and why do you think you dont deserve to eat?" Castiel asked grabbing Dean's wrist when he tried to climb down.

 

 

"Because im not important Cas" Castiel was getting upset. How could his omega think of himself like that! "No Dean! Your amazing and beautiful and-" "No Cas! Im not! Your the crown prince and you have a life! Me? Im just a runaway with daddy issues, im broken and messed up in ways you cant even imagine, im weak and usless an- mmmmppphhhh" Dean was cut off when Castiel kissed him. Dean whimpered and pulled away tears falling down his cheeks. "I cant Cas, your too good for me in every way and Im broken and usele-" Castiel pulled Dean into another kiss, Dean gasped and Castiel plunged his tongue in trying to show ho much he loved him in one movement.

 

 

After hesitating for a moment Dean started kissing back. They kissed until Castiel pulled away needing to catch his breath. "Don't say that about yourself, you are amazing, strong, smart, beautiful, kind, loving, protecting" Castiel growled when Dean trued to pull away again. He moved Dean around so he was sitting in Castiels lap facing him. Dean let out a small yelp at the sudden movement. "Say it" Castiel whipered in his ear. Dean shook his head and tried to pull away. Castiel let out a small growl that had Dean looking at him with big eyes. 

 

 

"I uhhm am smart?" Dean said softly turning his head away. Castiel moved and started kising Dean's kneck. Dean whined when Castiel stopped looking up at him expectantly "I am protecting" Castiel started kissing his kneck again licking and nibbling but not biting down, he didn't know if Dean liked having marks. This continued until they went all the way down the list. They fell asleep in each others arms. It was a good thing Gabriel heard none of it.


	8. Something More?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Dean and Castiel have acted on their feelings. Everyone is more relaxed with the sexual tension gone. Castiel has become more protective of Dean and Gabriel is waiting for Dean to lash out. They get to a town at the edge of Harvelle.

When Dean woke up before dawn as usual and he blushed at what had happened last night. He jumped down from the tree going into a roll after. He went hunting again, after an hour dawn was starting. He found a wild boar roaming the woods and drew his bow.

 

 

He shot it in the eye, I still got it, he thought to himself smileing and hefted the boar over his shoulders. He started walking back to their camp area when he heard the sound of riding in the distance. He started running back to Castiel and Gabriel. He could hear the riders passing through, not stopping. He relaxed a little and cooked the boar.

 

 

He ate his fill and then brought the rest back to the now awake Castiel who was trying to get Gabriel up. He handed some of the cooked boar to Castiel "eat ill get him up" Castiel smiled knowingly at him and Dean blushed red before turning away. "Gabriel get up" Dean murmered into his ear, Gabriel whined and grumbled at him "I have foooooooood" Dean sang. "I AM AWAKE" Gabriel announced diving for the food.

 

 

Dean chuckled fondly at the 14 year old prince. Castiel stared at him with adoration that made Dean blush and turn away. "Gabe when your done eating we are leaving, Harvelle is about a day away If we go nonstop at a horse walk, so if we trot and canter we can make it in half the time"

 

 

The princes nodded and finished their food. They untied and mounted their horses and rode until they reached the town at the edge of Harvelle.They arrived at just after sunset, Dean hopped off his horse but motioned for Castiel and Gabriel to stay on. They walked silently through the town until they heard shouting coming from inside a bar. Dean put the hood on his cape up, Castiel and Gabriel followed his lead.

 

 

They paid a stable boy to keep their horses in the stable for them for the night. Dean walked into the bar Castiel and Gabriel right behind him. The noise died down slightly at the smell of two omegas, but when Dean growled they all turned and went back to their conversations. Dean looked around, where was she? He walked through and up to the bartender, Is Charolatte Bradbury here?

 

 

The bartender looked up and scowled at him,  "follow me" Dean followed behind motioning Gabriel and Castiel to follow. They were taken to the back room and the bartedner said "wait here" and left the room. They stood in silence for a few minutes, the silence was inturrupted by the door being slammed open. 

 

 

A redhead stormed into the room and glared at all three of them, she sniffed the room and her eyes widened then started filling with tears. Dean lowered his hood and jumped to her. They hugged for a long time before Charlie pulled back and started speaking in Winchesin "Where the hell have you been, its been years Dean? Jo, Bobby, Ellen and I have been worried about you!, And Sam! Oh my god Dean, he freaked when you went missing!"

 

 

"I'm sorry Char, I was, Alistar..." Dean gripped his fingers into Charlies jacket and started telling her about his time in Hellia. Castiel and Gabriel were worried about Dean, he looked so vulnerable, Dean grabbed a hold of the red head and they were speaking in another language. Castiel didn't like having that other alpha near Dean. He growled softly but Gabriel elbowed him in the stomach.

 

 

The growl caught the redheads attention and she smirked at him and went back to talking to Dean in Winchesin "Dean is that your alpha, you dont smell mated..." Dean looked at Castiel and blushed "uhh no Charlie, we haven't really discussed it." "Hmmm whatever you say, why dont you introduce me now" Dean held back his snarky reply and turned back to the Novak Princes.

 

 

 

Castiel was glaring at the ground and Gabriel was staring at him with amusement. Dean "Uh Cas Gabe" Dean said in English so everyone could understand, their attention snapped to him. "This is Charlie, she's my cousin" Castiel's face softened and he blushed, Gabriel was just smirking more at him. Charlie stepped closer to the brothers "Wait Cas and Gabe? what is that short for?" "Castiel and Gabriel" Gabriel replied.

 

 

 

Charlie turned to Dean "The Novak princes, really Dean? You brought them here?, there is already enough tension between Novak and Harvelle and now you kidnapped the princes and brought them here, ugh Jo is gonna kill you! And me!" "Charlie calm down!" "Do NOT Tell me to calm down Dean" Charlie started yelling in Winchesin "You idiot! If you brought them here and Novak thinks that if was a Harvellian plot, THAT IS AN ACT OF WAR! You have NO CLUE what could happen!" 

 

 

 

"NO CHARLIE APARRENTLY I DON'T BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN IMPRISONED FOR 4 FUCKING YEARS!" Dean screamed back in Winchesin. Everyone in the room was silent, Charlie put her hand on her forehead and took a deep breath "Why did you bring them here" Dean told her how he met Gabriel and how he had working as their body guard for a year and how the king was murdered by his brother and wants to take over. He also told her of his suspicions that he was working with Hellia because he could smell Azazel on the king.

 

 

 

He explained how Azazel was Alastair's beta brother. When he finished speaking Charlie walked to the brothers and spoke in english "I am sorry about your father, I have heard great things about him" she turned back to Dean and whispered "do they know your true identity?" Dean shook his head "not yet Charlie, please" Charlie nodded "Ill go ask Jo on knews of Winchester" Charlie turned and walked out. 


	9. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie returns and gives bad news. Dean begins traveling for Hellia.

Charlie returned the next morning looking grimly at Dean who was the only one awake. Castiel was spooning Dean from behind and Dean was spooning behind Gabriel. "What is it Char?" Dean whispered in Winchesin. "Sam went missing 2 months ago, the only lead they have is a symbol." She handed a piece of paper to Dean who looked at the symbol.

 

Dean almost threw up, there on that piece of paper was one of Alastair's symbols, one of the uncommon ones that only a few people knew belonged to him. Seeing the distraught look on Dean's face Charlie asked "What's wrong Dean?" Dean faced her slightly so Castiel and Gabriel wouldn't wake up "I know where to go" Dean whispered "I know where he is!" Charlie looked at Dean with hope. "Meet me back here in a few hours with 4 of your best soldiers" Dean said before laying back down snuggling into the brothers.

 

*A few hours later*

 

Dean woke up to the sound of talking in the room, he stood up waking Castiel and Gabriel in the process. Dean got up and got dressed, he then turned to the four soldiers Charlie had brought them, they all had hunter symbols, wow they must have been really good then, In Winchester, and Harvelle the highest rank was Hunter. In Novak and Singer the highest ranking soldiers were Angels.

 

 

In Hellheim and Purgatory the highest rankings were Demons, In Amarla and Romania the highest ranks were the Leviathans. Charlie and Jo really had sent their best, he would have to thank them, if he mad it back. One of the soldiers was Ash, he hadn't seen Ash in years, he didn't even know if Ash remembered him. the other three introduced themselves as Cole, Garth, and Josh. Dean also knew Garth pretty well but neither Ash nor Garth seemed to recognize him.

 

 

"Dean what's going on?" Gabriel asked when he was finally all the way awake. He walked over to Gabriel and pulled him into him, "Were going on a trip Gabe, Ash is taking you and Cas to Winchester and I am going on a rescue mission" Gabriel looked worried "Why can't we come with you?" Gabriel asked starting to panic "Y- you can't GO Dean! Your the only family we have left!" Gabriel cried

 

 

"It will be ok Gabriel, I promise" Castiel sat frozen on the bed, he didn't know how to react, he wanted to yell in anger, hold Dean close, push him away, and beg him to stay at the same time. They all walked to the stable together, Dean pulled Castiel to the side "Cas, before we part ways, I need you to know, I love you" Castiel kissed him hard and pulled him into a hug "You make it sound like you don't plan on coming back." Castiel stated

 

 

When Dean didn't answer Castiel's face fell, Dean really didn't plan on coming back. They parted and mounted their horses, Cole Garth and Josh were going to Hellia with Dean, Dean had a feeling Sam may need a few guards. The ride to Hellia's border was 1 week, Dean most certainly was not excited.

 

*****

 

2 days away from Hellia

 

****

 

Dean was certain that Garth had no idea who he was, he was annoying the shit out of Dean asking for his backstory and would never shut up about his mate Bess. Cole was always talking about weapons but he was less annoying then Garth by a long shot. Josh was quiet most of the way and when Dean felt like he would kill Garth, Josh would move the conversation over to where he was.

 

 

They have had no issues with traveling so far but as they got closer to Hellia they would have to be on higher alert. just 2 more days, he could do this

 

 

****

 

Arrival in Winchester

 

****

 

 

Gabriel and Castiel had been distraught the whole 3 day ride to Winchester, the 4 of them were arriving in Winchester, Charlie had last minute decided to join them on their journey to make sure they arrived safely. they were entering castle grounds when the trumpets went off, announcing a royals presence. Castiel had no idea who they were announcing because it sure wasn't him.

 

 

The castle doors opened and Charlie dismounted servants collected their horses so the brothers dismounted too. The three walked inside the throne room and saw King John sitting on the throne looking tired. His face brightened at the sigh of Charlie "Charlie! How are you! It has been a while!" "I am wonderful, it is good to see you Uncle." Castiel felt his whole body go rigid "Have you heard any word on Sam?" "None yet Uncle but guess what" "What?" "We found Dean" John went pale.

 

 

****

 

They arrive in Hellia

 

****

 

 

It has been a long journey and Dean is tired, they have finally arrived in Hellia and they are heading toward the castle. The hunters had asked if he would like to stop for the night but Dean had to keep going.

 

The guards knew who he was an opened the doors to the throne room for him. Dean couldn't stop his hands from shaking especially when the Alpha sitting on the throne looked up at him "Well hello there Decanan" "Hello Alastair"


	10. Me for him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bargain is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guy i hope you like the story so far!

The guards behind Dean shifted uncomfortably. Alastair looked over everyone and smiled "what can I do for you Decanan?" He asked with a smirk. Dean shivered, "We are here to retrieve Prince Samuel and return him to Winchester, will you cooperate?" Dean asked formally in english so everyone could understand, Alastair raised his eyebrows but caught on and leaned back in his throne.

 

 

"Anything for you Decanan, but I will need something in return" Of course, Dean had been expecting that. "What is it you wish?" Dean asked stepping forward slightly. Alastair grinned "you Dean, I want you, come back and be mine" Dean waved his hand and two guards dragged an injured but awake Sam into the room.

 

 

Dean took one look at him and he knew his decision. "Deal" He said stepping foreward ignoring the small intakes of breath behind him. Alastair smirked and the two guards led Sam over to Dean and threw him into Dean's arms. 'Oh no' Dean thought as he heard Sam scenting him. He pulled Sam into a hug "Dean?" Sam asked with disbelief and hope. "Sammy your gonna be ok, I love you Sam. Im so sorry, so so sorry." Dean watched as the guards turned and left the castle, he waited until they were all outside and far down the path before he let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. 

 

 

 

He felt a breath on the back of his kneck before cold clammy fingers touched his kneck right where a mating mark would be. Alastair chuckled darkly when dean shivered and he placed a kiss in the side of Deans kneck. "Welcome back Decanan" Dean shivered at the words against his kneck. Alastair turned Dean to face him "So, your Dean of Winchester, Omega Prince! Dean of Winchester." Alastair growled "your mine now" Dean was spun around thrown to the ground.

 

 

 

Alastair repeated "your mine, mine forever, your mine" as he declothed the silently crying omega. Dean clenched his fists to his sides as Alastair pushed in, he didn't scream, he didnt beg, he drifted into his own world and thought of Sam the brother he would do anything for, Gabriel his best friend and charge, Castiel his lover and he wished he could mate him, he thought of all his friends and family even John.

 

 

 

Dean prayed to any god or goddess that would listen that maybe one day, he would be free. Dean came back to reality as he felt Alastair's knot beginning to expand. When it caught Dean finally did scream out, not in pain, but in loss as Alastair bit down on his neck.

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

When Sam arrived back at the Castle in Winchester, his father, aunt, uncle, and many others were waiting for him. He was immediately swarmed by his family asking if he was ok and if he was hurt, they asked him where he was, one small boy a few years younger then Sam stepped forward "where is Dean?" Everyone stopped talking and looked between the boy and Sam. Charlie stepped forward and spoke.

 

 

"When Dean learned that Sam was taken, he asked for any clues that were found, I showed him the symbol we found and Dean knew it well, King Alastair of Hellia, So he asked for soldiers and he left. But he was not traveling alone when he came to me, he was with these two, Prince Castiel and Prince Gabriel of Novak, he asked me to keep them safe and he left with three Hunters" Charlie stepped back to Jo's side when she finished her story then Garth stepped forward.

 

 

"When we arived at King Alastair's castle Dean seemed to know Alastair well, Alastair said a trade was needed, Dean for Sam. Dean agreed and stayed behind with him." There were many sharp intakes of breath and there was a small sob coming from the same omega boy who had asked for Dean. Sam heard soft soothing noises from the elder alpha probably his age as he comforted his brother. Sam slowly walked toward them "Hi I'm Sam" he stuck his hand out to the Alpha "Im Castiel this is my brother Gabriel"

 

 

"Hello, and welcome to my home, I will bring you to your chambers where you will be living the duration of your stay" Sam smiled softly "please follow me" Sam led them upstairs to the rooms next door to his and Dean's. "So you guys knew Dean?" They both nodded "what's he like?" Castiel started "He is strong, stubborn, selfless, brave-" "He taught us how to fight! And how to hunt and cook-" Gabriel cut in "to survive" Castiel concluded "how did you guys meet him" Gabriel shifted "Dean saved me from being raped by 5 alphas"

 

 

"I met Dean at a bar and there were some alphas harrasing him, he got annoyed and told them to shut up, then they started saying crude things and he threw a knife at one of them, Dean winked at me and said he would see me soon, the next day he brought my brother home" Castiel laughed "Dean never told me all of those details!" Gabe giggled. Castiel turned serious again "Why did Dean leave in the first place?" Sam sighed "I dont know but I think my dad had something to do with it" 

 

 

Gabriel nodded "you know what happened Gabriel?" Castiel asked "Yes" Gabriel replied nonchalantly "when did he tell you?" Castiel pressed "That night that you two made out in the tree" Gabriel snickered. Castiel blushed "why did he tell you?" The 'and not me?' Was unspoken but everyone got it. "Because I asked" Gabriel replied. Castiel nodded, the three broke into an easy conversation and ended up falling asleep on Castiel's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the cliff hanger with Dean!


	11. Executions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 year later

Castiel rubbed his temples listening to Sam and Gabriel argue, Sam wanted to ask for reinforcements from other smaller kingdom's, Gabriel wanted to retake Novak and then taking down Hellia would be easy. They had been arguing in front of Castiel, Princess Jo, Princess Charlie, Queen Ellen, King John, King Bobby, and their war Generals about 15 minutes ago.

 

"Sam its Castiel's kingdom! We would be returning there anyway, better take it now rather then later, we could use the reinforcements!" Gabriel persisted "Gabriel! It could be too late to save DEAN! It could take months to get Novak back! Years! The whole reason we are at war anyway is to save him! The sooner the better!" Sam argued. They continued yelling at each other until Gabriel paused "Castiel, what is your opinion?" Castiel looked up, everyone was starring at him now.

 

He sighed "I believe that Sam has a point, but although we went to war to save him, this is not what he would want, as a matter of fact, he would be furious that all of the deaths of soldiers were to save him, devastated, that so many people would never get to see their families again, that so many families would never see their family member again, all so we could have him back. Dean knew what he was doing when he traded himself to save Sam" Castiel placed his hands on his head.

 

"Dean always believed that he was a lesser being then Sam, he believed that since he was an omega he was less then Sam, When he went to Hellia he knew that although he was the elder twin in the Winchester line, he would be passed along, married off as a concubine to the highest bidder, Sam was the Alpha, the heir, so useless omega Dean went to save him, and Dean was right, he is 'just an omega' no one will take him seriously because that is the way we have lived for hundreds of years. Dean would not want his sacrifice to be for nothing, so I believe Gabriel has a better plan." Castiel continued

 

Everyone was silent in the room, Sam, Charlie, and Jo were teary eyed while everyone else looked very guilty. "I need a moment, please decide which plan we are using before I return" Castiel stood up and walked out. Ellen looked around the room "All in favor of Sam's plan?" Sam, Charlie, Jo, john and one war general raised their hand "All in favor of Gabriel's plan?" Gabriel, Bobby, Ellen. Castiel and the remaining two war generals raised their hands. Gabriel's plan it was.

 

Over the next few weeks they planned their strategy and began moving forces closer to Novak, ready to attack, when they were finally ready, they attacked in the middle of the night. Castiel and Gabriel leading the attack. Castiel and Gabriel fought and killed many before a group of twenty stormed the Castle, including the two Novak princes. It took about 30 seconds for Zachariah to surrender like a coward.

 

Novak soldiers let out the call of surrender and they all dropped their weapons and the people of Novak headed to the castle to see who their new king was. It was quite a shock to everyone that Castiel, their own crown prince was leader, most did not know that he had even run away. Castiel spent the next hour telling the people of Novak Zacharia's crimes and why he fled. Within 30 minutes Zachariah was sentenced to be hanged at dawn.

 

When the day was over he retreated to his old room and laid down finally allowed to relax, there was a soft knock, "Brother? can I come in?" Gabriel asked "Yes" Castiel groaned into his pillow. Gabriel opened the door and slipped in "May I sleep here, It has been a long time since I have been here and the last time, Dean was with us." Gabriel sniffed, It didn't take a genius to know he was crying. Castiel lifted the blankets and Gabriel slipped in and snuggled up to him.

 

"I miss him" He said softly, "Me too" Castiel replied stroking Gabriel's hair, "I wish there was a way we could get him back" Castiel grabbed Gabriel's chin and made him lock eyes with him. "We will save Dean, now we also have Novak's army in the war, That's Hellia against Winchester, Singer, Harvelle, and Novak. There is no way we will lose." Gabriel just pressed himself further into Castiel's body heat, They fell asleep within minutes.

 

The next morning, Castiel woke up before dawn and went down to the dungeon where Zachariah was imprisoned. "Hello Castiel" Zachariah said with a smug smile. "Zachariah" Castiel responded coldly "I have a question for you" Zachariah spread out his hands "and I have an answer, what do you want?" "Why did you kill my father?" Castiel asked 

 

 

Zachariah grinned "I was older than him the throne was my right! But, I didnt have a reason to act until I saw Dean" "Dean? What does Dean have to do with this?" "Well I recognised him when he came in he was Alastair's little bitch, I remembered him on his knees for the king when I visited Hellia" 

 

 

Zachariah paused and grinned "I made a deal with Alastair, he helps me kill the king and gain power and Ill give him Dean" Castiel growled "It didnt go as expected but we both got what we wanted in the end." Castiel couldn't listen anymore, he left the dungeon leaving a cackling Zachariah behing. Castiel showed no emotion when Zachariah fell from the platform and slowly was strangled by the hanging rope.


	12. Its ok

Dean was jerked awake from his sleep at the sound of the door to his room being slammed open, "Highness! King Alastair demands your presence in the throne room, he wants you to dress nicely" the maid quickly left the room. Dean sighed and dragged himself from his bed. He did not want to anger his mate... oh god that was still such a hard fact to swallow, Alastair had not beaten him as much as the first time he lived in Hellia, but if you pushed his buttons... anyway Dean moved to his closet and pulled out tight black outfit and his red sash that went from his shoulder to his hip.

 

He also pulled out his silver crown, it had a large ruby right in the center just like Alastair's, except his crown was smaller and silver while Alastair's was gold and larger. he checked his outfit one last time before he quickly walked down to the throne room. The guards that stood at the entrance opened the doors for him, when he entered Alastair smiled at him, Dean shuddered "Alpha? my presence was demanded?" Dean asked. Alaister frowned "Can I not indulge in the presence of my beautiful mate?" Dean hesitated choosing his words wisely so he did not anger his alpha.

 

"You have never requested my presence so you could indulge, it is usually because you have a task for me, or I've made a mistake, or you want to fuck me, or you want me to torture the men you have captured in the war" Dean frowned at him. "You know me too well" Alastair chuckled "I have a task for you, In the dungeons, we have captured some more of the righteous alliance's men. I want you to ask for their plans now that they have captured Novak" Dean could feel tears welling in his eyes, Alastair grinned at his misery that he felt through the bond.

 

Dean left the room with haste and made his way down to the dungeons to see who he would be forced to torture. When he made it downstairs and inside the dungeons, he slowly passed the cells, the tears in his eyes were falling down his cheeks now. There had to be about 30 men total, all from the righteous alliance. He made his way down looking through all of the cells the soldiers sneering at him, they didn't know who he was. Dean passed one of the cells in the middle when "OH MY GOD GARTH!" Dean yelled when he saw someone who he remembered.

 

Garth looked up "oh my god" he stated in disbelief before standing up and running toward the gate, Dean pulled him into a hug through the bars, "What happened? How the hell did you guys get captured? What were you doing in Hellia anyway?" Dean started speaking quickly in a language Garth didn't understand "Dean I cant understand you" Dean blushed and repeated "What happened? How the hell did you guys get captured? What were you doing in Hellia anyway?"

 

Before Garth could answer an alpha cleared his throat, "Yes captain?" Before the alpha could say anything Dean spoke "Wait captain? does that mean you all are-" "Angels and hunters? yes" Garth sighed "Well fuck I'm good" Dean responded to himself but the captain heard him "What do you mean your good?" He asked angrily, with a stone cold face Dean responded "I trained most of the forces in Hellia" Garth gaped at him "Why would you do that!" He yelled, shocked. "What about your family Dean? Why would you betray them?!" Garth yelled

 

Dean heard the door to the dungeon open and he stood up and backed away from the prisoners quickly dusting himself off. Azazel walked into the room with an evil grin that sent a shiver down his spine, he looked around the room and frowned, "I thought King Alastair told you to start extracting information from them" he growled before turning to Dean fully, he was fully prepared for the slap that sent him tumbling to the floor. He could hear the alphas growling at the mistreatment of an omega, and he rolled his eyes.

 

Azazel picked him up by his upper arm and placed a hand on his throat. He pulled Dean's back into his chest and bent his head back exposing Dean's throat to him. He leaned closer and growled to him "Remember who you belong to omega" before slapping him down to the floor a second time. Azazel turned on his heel growling as he walked out the door slamming it behind him. Dean sat up not even fazed by the sting in his jaw, he was used to it now. "THAT is why I trained the Hellian soldiers, the royals here are Assholes" Dean grumbled, everyone looked shocked at how quickly he recovered and his foul mouth.

 

Dean turned to face Garth again "So... what has happened in the war recently?" Dean asked "We retook Novak and Castiel was crowned King, they now plan on attacking Hellia" "Good, I don't even know why this whole war started anyway" Dean stretched "King Johnathan declared war after Prince Samuel was rescued by you, when you didn't come back was what made him put the final plans into motion, they were all really worried about you Dean" Garth said

 

Dean stretched an arm behind his head, "Oh NOW the bastard cares about me" Dean scoffed, Garth frowned at him "he has always cared about you, right?" "My father saw me as nothing more than a tool, something alphas could stick their knots in, and well, I guess he was right" One of the other soldiers butted in "wait your prince Dean?" "The one and only, I am also, the lost prince, the runaway prince, guards to Prince Gabriel and pri-well now King Castiel, Decanan, Queen of Hellia-" "wait queen of hellia?" Garth asked

 

 

 

"Yeah Alastair claimed me once the rest of Sam's rescue party left, they also call me Child of torture, and thats it" "child of torture?" The captain asked "yeah I was Alastairs student when I was 14, when I lived in Hellia, I was his best student and now I have surpassed him" Dean smirked "Dont tell him I told you that though, he would beat me again" Dean laughed. The soldiers looked appaled "B-but your just an-" "omega?" Dean laughed "yeah I know, been fucked enough times, im pretty sure I figured it out by now" 

 

 

 

"Well speaking of torture, thats why im here, so you guys can either tell me why you were in Hellia or Alastair comes down and whips me because I refuse to torture you, and then does it himself" Dean grinned at the soldiers who looked at him with fear even Garth looked afraid. "Dean... what happened to you here?" Garth asked, Dean scoffed and stood up "I broke" and he walked out. The soldiers were left behind feeling sorry for the Prince/Queen. They felt even worse when just a few minutes later Dean was led back through the doors looking detached as he was led to the next room. They all cringed when they heard the crack of the whip and the whimper that followed. Many prayed to whatever god they believed in when they saw Alastair walk through with tools, knives, and many other torture devices, and some even cried when they heard the screams start.


	13. A Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I just wanted to clear up Deans age timeline
> 
> Ran away- 10
> 
> Trained in Harvelle- 10-11
> 
> Trained in Singer- 11- 12
> 
> Captured by Hellian soldiers- 12
> 
> Trained in Hellian army- 12-14
> 
> Discovered- 14
> 
> Lived with Alastair- 14- 15
> 
> Ran away- 15
> 
> Found Gabriel- 16
> 
> Lived in novak- 16-17
> 
> Ran w cas and gabe- 17
> 
> Captured and taken back to Hellia 17
> 
> Lives in hellia- 17- ?

Dean didn't go back down to see the captured soldiers for a week, he had waited until his back had almost finished healing. That whole week he had been drawing a map of the castle and its 'secret' underground tunnels, every servants passage, every sewer, every tunnel was now mapped out. He had also written a few short letters

 

Dear Sam,

I am so sorry brother, I should have stayed with you and protected you, but I had to do what was best for me. If I had stayed I would have been used as a breeding tool and a knot hole, nothing more. I hear the war is in your favor right now, im glad. I want you to know, when I went to Hellia to find you after I heard you were taken, I had every intention of getting you back, no matter the cost. No one would have been able to stop me, not even Castiel or Gabriel.

 

I love you and if I make it through this war, I have no intention to dissapear again. If you have not figured out why I have left Winchester yet, ask Gabriel, he knows, if he refuses to tell you show him this letter. But do not act on any anger you may hold. I hope you get this letter, I have lived a hard life, I have many regrets, but if I went back I would make the same choice. I love you brother, you will be a great king. The king Winchester deserves.

-Dean (croatoan)

***

Dear Cas,

I am sorry I left you Cas, I had no plan to trade myself until it was the only way, you have to know that. I wish I was with you, its horrible here and im trying so hard Cas. When I heard you had retaken Novak I was so happy, I had gotten a new glimpse of hope that one day, maybe, I could see you again. I don't think that will happen, attached to these letters is a map of the whole castle in Hellia, it includes servants passges, tunnels, and sewers. I also wrote down the guard shifts.

 

I just want you to know that, if I make it through this war and you still want me, im all yours Cas. If I die, just know I will die loving you.

 

\- Dean (croatoan)

***

Dear Gabriel,

I am so proud of you, you remind me so much of myself, you opened a door for me to go back to my old life. I am greatful that I met you Gabe, you have been and are my best friend. You have worked so hard fto prove your strength to those who look down upon you. Don't ever let anyone mistreat you, especially if its because of your status.

 

You have become a skilled warrior in many arts. Don't ever let anyone take that away from you, do what will make YOU happy. I hope I will see you again, but if I dont, please, stay strong for our brothers. We may be omegas but when it comes to emotions, we get over shit way faster than those headstrong knotheads. I love you brother. Stay strong.

-Dean (croatoan)

***

Dear Charlie, Jo, Uncle Bobby, and Aunt Ellen,

Thank all of you, for helping me when I left Winchester, I know I never told any of you what happened to me but you helped me anyway. I am sorry to say you will never hear the reason I left come from my own mouth or from me in any other form. It is not that I don't love you all, it's that I have moved past it and I have forgiven the ones who wronged me.

 

I love all of you and I just need you all to know. I did not purposefully lose touch with you, I was on my way to see Ellen, I chose to pass through Hellia instead of Amarla and was captured. No one figured out I was an omega until two years later, I had been training in their army the entire time. When I was discovered, Alastair kept me as his personal bitch as he liked to call me. After he got me pregnant and I miscarried from the abuse, I knew it was time to run. Then I found Gabriel, and you know the rest. I love all of you and I hope I see you again.

-Dean (croatoan)

***

Dear John,

I forgive you. 

\- Dean 

***

 

Dean ran down stairs to the dungeon when he knew that Alastair was in a war meeting with Azazel and a few others. He grabbed the keys to the cells and walked in. Immediately, all eyes were on him, he jogged over to Garth's cell and sat down "Garth, I can get three of you out of here right now. You have to be one of the people to go" Garth nodded his head, "ok" "Im going to let you out, then you are going to take these letters to my family, these letters have to get to them, it may be the key for them to win the war." 

 

 

Dean unlocked the door and unchained Garths ancle. "Thank you Dean" Garth said as he moved waking two other soldiers "there are horses in the stable, Take Impala, Famin, and Rose. They are already saddled and saddle bags are packed. Tell Castiel that I was the one who trained the soldiers, he and Gabriel will be the ones who know how to defeat them Do not fail" Dean ordered, Garth bowed and the two soldier behind him followed him outside to the stables. Dean went back to his room and watched as they rode away.

 

**********

 

The soldiers rode for a few days, no one had notised they were gone so they were never persued. When they arrived at the royals camp they were stopped before they could reach the main tent. "Let us pass, we have news of Prince Dean!" Garth shouted gaining the attention of over half the base. Gabriel overheard and rushed out of his tent "News? Of Dean? Hes alive?!" Garth handed Gabriel his letter. Gabriel led him into the meeting room where everyone stopped speaking when they saw him.

 

 

"Garth! Oh my god your alive! What happened to you!?" Garth sighed "we were overcome by the Hellian soldiers when they did a suprise attack, we were taken prisoner and one day later we heard the door open and someone stepped in and moved closer. I didn't know who it was until I heard him gasp my name, I looked up and Dean was standing there." Garth paused as gasps and whispers of 'he's alive" filled the room.

 

 

"He was ordered by Alastair to torture us for information, we learned of some of the things he went through while he was there, the reason he was asked to torture us is because he is one of the most skilled torturers in all of the land, Dean refused to torture us and left, later he was led through the dungeon passing us. He looked determined, he was led into another room and two more men passed us. One carrying a whip and another, dozens of metal torturing devices."

 

 

Garth had to stop for a moment, listening to Dean's screams and wails was torture in its own way. "We didnt see him for a week, when he came back he gave us these letters and a map and told us to bring them to you, he said one more thing" Garth took a deep breath "What Garth! What is it!" "The reason that it has been so hard to defeat the Hellian soldiers is because of their fighting style. Only two people in the righteous Alliance know the style, King Castiel and Prince Gabriel"Garth looked down. Gabriel groaned "He didn't!"

 

 

Castiel sat down "It seems he did, but why?" Castiel said to himself "What does that mean?" Bobby asked "It means that the reason we are steuggling to defeat the Hellian soldiers is because, Dean trained them" Many in the room gasped or groaned before Ellen spoke up. "You said he had letters for us, and a map?" Garth nodde and handed everyone their letters. 

 

 

John took one look at his before he started crying, he then tore it up and threw it in the fire. Sam walked over to Gabriel and showed him the letter, Gabriel whispered in his ear and then the scent of angry alpha filled the room before he callmed himself. He then burned his letter as well. Gabriel was crying and he leaned into Sam who was comforting him. Castiel looked down at his letter and read. When he finished he was crying silently before he pulled out the map. It was a map of the Hellian castle and their guard shifts. Dean had basically given them the key. The key to win the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this is taking so long. I have been working on the plot of my next story and I should have the first chapter posted by the time I finish this story.


	14. The storm

Over the next month, the righteous Alliance argued and planned, they finally came up with a fool proof plan. Since all of the royals loved Dean and refused to stay behind, they each teamed up and led a group that would be storming the Castle. Bobby and John led the fist group that were blocking them from the East. Gabriel and Ellen led the group blocking from the South. Jo and Charlie let the group blocking from the west. Castiel and Sam led the group blocking North.

 

Everyone was happy with their positions. They were leaving tomorrow. Hopefully the small groups can capture or kill Alastair before too many soldiers get killed in the actual battle. They set out with determinatiom, they would save Dean.

 

 

****

 

 

3 days later

 

 

****

 

 

The battle alarm was sounded at 5am. Dean jumped out of bed with suprise when Alastair slammed into his room. "Get out of bed omega lets go" Dean quickly dressed in an all black outfit with a gold sash, along with a black face cover making only his eyes visable. He was just about to leave when he was grabbed by his wrist and pinned to the bed. He stuggled and grunted trying to escape the clammy hands " **Stop!** " Alastair ordered using his alpha voice making Dean still and look up at him. Alastair leaned down "I know what you did Dean, and you will pay"  **"Dean when you see your family, you will capture them, if you are unable to get them and you WILL TRY YOUR HARDEST you will kill them, anyone who tries to attack me is priority"** Alastair had to pause when Dean started sobbing under him  **"stop crying!"** he growled. 

 

 

Dean stopped crying just as soon as he started, he looked up at Alastair, his botton lip quivering and eyes watering, but he stayed quiet.  **"You will not remember anything I just told you until I say 'before the end comes the war' you will be obediant until then"** Alastair moved away from Dean's ear and started kissing down his throat "Then lets go" Alastair mumbled before grabbing Dean by the upper arm and dragging him to the throne room.

 

 

Dean didn't know why he didn't pull away or fight Alastair, but he couldn't. He mentally shruged it off and let himself be pulled."Alpha? Whats going on?" Dean asked as he was pulled "nothing an omega should concern themselves with" Dean rolled his eyes but felt a stab of pain in his head. Why did that happen? Dean was lost to his thoughts on who was attacking until Alastair stopped and sat down in his throne with Dean kneeling at his feet, hands in his lap, head down. 

 

 

Dean didnt know how long he sat in the uncomfortable position before he heard people coming in from all sides. His nose was bombarded with many familiar smells. He didn't want to look up though, afraid of what Alastair would do. "Hello everyone, The righteous alliance! What brings you here?" Alastair aske mockingly at the group, Dean didn't want to believe it was true, he didn't want to look up. "You kidnapped Crown Prince Samule and then took Prince Dean as a trade bargain. We are here to take him home"

 

 

Alastair growled at them "you have no right to take Dean from me, he is mine, we made a deal, and he followed through." Dean shifted slightly and he could feel the small spike of anger directed at him through the bond. He sent back remorse that was mentally slapped away. "WE DONT CARE WHAT DEAL YOU MADE WITH HIM! HE IS NOT YOURS AND YOU MUST RETURN HIM NOW!"  Someone yelled, Dean could not tell who, it sounded like Gabriel, but why would Gabriel be here? Alastair sighed "Well, before the end comes the war" He grinned before grabbing Deans face and making him look up, at his family. 

 

 

***

 

Castiel saw the man have a reaction to Alastairs words before he looked up eyes completly black. He stepped back in horror as the man stepped forward and raised his sword. Alastair was chuckling at them but Castiel didn't understand why, until he turned around. Only Castiel, Gabriel, John, Sam, Ellen, Bobby, Charlie, and Jo were in the room. None of the other soldiers made it in. 

 

 

The man pointed his sword at John, who hesitated before raising his own sword and accepting the challenge. Ellen gasped "John! Brother no! Were here to find Dean!" Castiel saw the man's eyes flicker to green before going back to black. He looked at Gabriel who seemed to have notised it too. John ignored his siblings and stepped forward, he had to accept any challenge that was given. They got into battle position and raised their swords to strike, the unknown man struk first and was blocked by john. They battled for five minutes before John was knocked off his feet, the man stepped forward and stepped on his throat. "NO!" Ellen wailed and tried to get to her brother but was held back by her daughter who also had tears running down her cheeks. 

 

 

When John passed out the unknown man moved his foot and looked to Alastair who grinned. "Kill him" he cheered, the masked man turned back around and raised his sword but was crashed into by Castiel. They rolled with each other before the man got the upper hand and pinned Castiel holding a knife to his throat. Castiel struggled but it made the knife dig into his neck. Behind them Gabriel was shouting and Sam was holding him back. Castiel tuned them out and looked into the black eyes of the man, it was like staring into a dark abyss.The eyes flashed green again before flashing back, Castiel recognised those eyes. Dean. Castiel slowly pulled one hand from his grip, he had to know. He didn't know why he allowed it but he pushed back the mask on his face. "Dean" He whispered before cupping his cheek.

 

 

Before he knew it Dean had flung himself back across panting and curling into a ball. "No no no no no no! I can't I CAN'T NO NO NO" Dean kept screaming and clutching his head. **"You WILL KILL THEM ALL"** Alastair screamed at Dean who quivered. "No" he whimpered "I can't" Alastair walked over to Dean and grabbed him by the hair. Everyone else was staring in shock as Alastair dragged Dean back up, Castiel couldnt believe they were all just standing there doing NOTHING! He stepped forward prepared to do something before a knife wizzed past him and struck Alastair in the throat. He turned and saw a panting Gabriel in the knife throwing position so it must have been him.

 

 

They thought it was over, until Dean collapsed screaming bloody murder. Everyone went over to see what was wrong it was so loud, Dean screaming, Gabriel yelling, Ellen calling for help. When suddenly, it all stopped, he looked down Dean wasnt breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom, cliff hanger, your welcome


	15. Just breath

"Oh my god he's not breathing!" Castiel said to himself before looking up to the other royals and the soldiers who had started filling the room. "HES NOT BREATHING!" Castiel screamed at them before starting CPR on Dean. Everyone rushed to help and the medics took over CPR and Castiel was pulled away by Sam and Gabriel. He struggled at first but found that together they could easily overpower him, he gave up and let himself be dragged about 10 feet away. They didnt know why this was happening to Dean, why he suddenly collapsed, right when they had killed Alastair. Castiel ran back to Dean's side and started tearing his shitt off ignoring the people yelling at him and trying to pull him off.

 

When the shirt was removed from Dean's curved form, Castiel turned his kneck to the other side, and there it was. A deep gash in his kneck, the mating bite. Castiel heard someone curse under their breath "Whats wrong?" Castiel asked shakily as the medic packed her stuff into the bag. "The only way for him to survive this is if an Alpha compatable with him claims him. Other then that there is nothing we can do for him." Gabriel let out a small whine of despair at the news and Sam grabbed him pulling him to his side and comforting him the best he could.

 

Castiel looked at Sam, he seemed to understand what Castiel was asking and nodded in agreement. He turned back to face his nearly dead lover and friend. He took a deep breath 'forgive me Dean' before biting down on the omegas neck, right over Alastairs bite. Castiel waited, Dean still wasn't breathing! WHY WASN'T HE BREATHING!? He felt a tear run down his cheek, misery flowing through him. He leaned and put his head to Deans chest and cried, until he felt a small rise. Castiel looked up, Dean's chest was slowly rising and falling. He put his hand over his mouth, Dean was ok.

 

***

 

 

10 years later

 

 

***

 

 

Dean cried out as he was hit in the stomach again by the same asshole across from him. He returned it with a punch strait to the face and a kick that knocked his attackers feet out from under them, Dean felt his ancle being grabbed and then suddenly he was on the ground too. He wrestled with his attacker until his attacker was sitting on top of him. Dean was pinned. He struggled to get free when he heard the deep voice yell "Get him!" Dean struggled more in a panic but he couldn't move.

 

 

He felt hands all over him and he cried out "CAS! ANNA! GABRIELLA! STOP STOP THAT TICKLES!" Dean yelled as his husband/mate held him down while their daughters tickled him. He was laughing so hard that he couldn't breath, Castiel took notise "Alright girls thats enough" he chuckled at his two daughters who pouted "Why dont you too run back to aunt Charlie and aunt Jo?" The girls giggled and yelled out 'yes daddy' before running back to their aunts who were on their horses watching them. Castiel looked back down to his mate who he had pinned for the first time in a long time. 

 

 

Dean may have trained him but Dean sure as hell was still the better fighter. He was on the front line for their battle against Cagelum and Leveron, and he is the best general in the war room of the righteous alliance. Although it took some time the people of Novak began to respect Dean, Castiel chuckled "What are you thinking about?" Dean asked "The first time we brought other generals into the righteous alliance and how they behaved" Dean laughed at him before sighing and laid back, it was about 7 years ago.

 

 

_Since many of the generals had decided that they would like to live out the rest of their lives in peace they had to hire about 10 new ones. Castiel had warned Dean that many people especially the ones over 20 in Novak were still traditional. Not the rape and beat your omega, but omegas were expected to kneel and look down no eye contact. Shit like that._

 

 

_Dean knew that he would probably be expected to kneel at the Alpha generals and he told Castiel that there was no way in hell he would be kneeling. Castiel smirked and had said "I cant wait to see their reaction to that". They would be meeting in the war tent that was outside, (Dean liked to be outside or close to nature whenever possible because it was not a luxury he got while in Hellia) thanks to Dean. When the war generals walked in they had all greeted Castiel with a "Your Majesty" or some other crap. Castiel was sipping water while he stood by the table next to Dean who the generals had looked at expectantly._

 

 

_They had obviously expected Dean to kneel at them, Dean being Dean "Sorry boys! I only get on my knees for His Majesty, and we usually save that for the bedroom. Or a closet if were feeling kinky!" Dean smirked, that smirk turned to a grin when Castiel choked on his water with a blush and the generals mouths dropped open with that hilarious 'what the fuck just happened?' Expression. Dean chuckled and motioned for them to sit down. Castiel glared at them when they did not listen and did the same motion and they sat in their seats. One general in particular kept jabbing Dean and saying things like 'this room is no place for an omega'. Dean was getting irritated and Castiel had seen that soon Dean would explode and probably kick this omega haters ass._

 

 

_When they were discussing who would be training the troops it turns out that General Asshole would be the one in charge, seeing his chance Dean gasped drawing the attention of the whole room to himself. "You know how to fight?" The general had smirked "Yes of course I do" Dean bit his bottom lip and looked down feking embarrasment "umm, could you maybe, teach me a move or two?" Dean blushed then turned to Cas "Alpha can he teach me? It would make me SO happy" Dean asked then winked at his confused mate. "Of course? When would you like to learn?" "Could he show me right now?" Dean had asked making Castiel grin and nod. Dean cheered and skipped out of the tent Castiel had turned to the general "dont go easy on him, sometimes he needs to be put in his place" the general had grinned and exites._

 

 

_By the time he made it out there were servants sitting around in the field watching Dean. The general had met Dean on the field "Alright omega, firat thing im going to teach you is a block" The general had moved him into the position of a block and showed him the motions. The general kept using unnecessary contact that made Dean syper excited to kick this guys asa. Dean made sure to fail at blocking the first 20 so times. Then he made eye contact with the alpha "you are not a very good teacher" Dean frowned making the alpha general angry. This time Dean let the general get past his block and the general knocked him to the floor. "I didnt expect you to be able to learn it you are just a dumb omega anyway. Dean feined tears and stood up "can i try one more time?" He sniffed._

 

 

_The general sighed exasperated and nodded, they got in position and when he moved to strike Dean blocked him and ducked then punched him in the face before kicking him in the stomach and kneeing him hin the face. When the alpha made the move to punch back dean caught his fist and flipped him befor pinning him on his stomach. He growled "you know how Castiel is famous for his fighting skills?" Dean asked and dug his nails into the generals arm when the general didnt answer. The general finally nodded "I was his fucking teacher" Dean growled beforw standing up "you knotheads discust me" Dean spat before kicking him in the stomach and walking back toward gis grinning mate and 9 gaping generals "Thanks for the lesson Asshole" Dean yelled over his shoulder._

 

 

_When Dean got to his mate and the gaping generals he pouted "I need better sparing partners" Castiel chuckled "we can spar tomorrow, I am aparently a very good fighter" Dean smirked "thats because I taught you!" Dean grinned then glared at the gaping alphas "Well im off to go do omega things I obviously dont belong in a war room"_

 

 

Dean laughed at the thought of those generals faces. Since then he had been the main trainer of the Novak soldiers. It took him a while, but he got the respect he deserved after beating the shit out of an alpha who told him he belongs on his knees with a cock in his mouth. He was respected since then. Every once in a while an arrogant alpha would end up in training and when they found out thag an omega was their trainor they would say something degradeing. The soldiers would always shake their head in pity for the man that had to spar with an angry Dean.

 

 

Dean leaned up and kissed his alpha, said alpha got lost in the kiss and befor ehe knew it, he was flipped onto his back Dean straddling him before kissing him hard. Everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
